


Complete

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Fuji's world has been missing something for a while. Will that finally change?





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-30 08:13am to 08:14am & 2019-04-02 11:50am to 12:02pm & 2019-04-02 09:00pm to 09:16pm

It was cheese. Nothing particular wrong with it, except that it came in the shape of a stick and that Fuji had not thought it important to actually eat it rather than let his mouth glide up and down its length. Which did not only make Tezuka but rather everyone who was seeing it double-check and then nervously - if not openly - stare.

"Fuji." 

"Yes, Tezuka?" 

"You should not make others nervous on purpose." 

"But I do it all the time." 

"Not on my courts." 

"Yours? That's the first time you're referring to something as yours, you know."

"Please refrain from bringing cheese onto the courts again."

"Cheese?"

"Yes."

"Not everything else in a similar shape?"

"Fuji."

"Mmh?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"We're not alone."

"No, a pity really."

Tezuka didn't let himself be baited but turned and barked orders for the rest of the members.

Fuji sighed.

It was so hard to get his boyfriend to look and now another opportunity had been demolished.

When the end of practice arrived everyone packed up as fast as possible, leaving Tezuka, Fuji and an invisible cloud of thunder alone in the clubroom.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to insist on that cheese today? You're not dumb. You know why I forbade the banana the week before."

"You're also not dumb. You know exactly why. You just don't want to acknowledge it."

Tezuka sighed deeply before pulling the smaller boy into his arms. 

"Syusuke, you know I want no one else but you. Why are you so insistent on these show-offs?"

Fuji cuddled closer.

"Because you still haven't openly declared that you're mine and that I'm yours."

"That's childish."

"That's the only way you react to, Kunimitsu. It's been a year and you still haven't told anyone."

"You know my reasons."

"Yes, but those reasons don't make sense anymore by now, except for one. And I still think you should have told them back then."

"I'm still not sure how they will react."

"You'll never be unless you try, just like in tennis. The reaction of one opponent is always different from the next."

"They are not my opponents."

"You make them that yourself, Kunimitsu. And as long as you do, you won't find a solution."

Tezuka thought about those words. Fuji was, as most times, right of course. If he made them his opponents but also did not attack, then everything would continue in a circle. If he jumped however he could, in the worst case scenario, be out of his home for good. But hadn't he already made that decision when deciding to be with Syusuke?

"I'll tell them tonight. I'll call you afterward if I can. Otherwise I'll see you at practice tomorrow morning."

Fuji's smile could have lightened up the room but then the tensai stood on his toes and kissed his boyfriend on the lips before starting to devour that tasty tongue that skillfully wrapped about his own.

The world had pushed itself back into place. And starting tomorrow Fuji's would be complete.


End file.
